Change
by DREAMcrowMESSENGER
Summary: Life doesn't always go the way you or anyone else plans. Jorden Slythrin, Zoe Ravenclaw, Lucy Hufflepuff and Oliver Griffindor get to learn this the hard way as everyone expects them to go their family's house while the sorting hat has other ideas… Their adventure(s) will cause rivalries, mysteries, more adventures and secrets will reveal themselves. Please R&R!
1. Zoe Ravenclaw

**Disclimer: I don't own Harry Potter(sadly) but I do own the OCs! Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Zoe Ravenclaw

"Come on honey! We're going to be late!" My Mum called from downstairs.

I took a deep a deep breath and hollered, "COMING!" I rushed down the stairs grabbing my navy blue coat as I went.

"You know you can only ware your coat at Hogwarts, right dear?" my mum sighed.

"I know!" I smiled and ment it. I mean she told me this every time I put it on because it was my favorite thing to ware.

"Make sure to stay clear of that Slytherin boy. They can never be trusted unlike the Hufflepuffs. Now hurry along and get on your broom. Your father has your Hogwarts trunk and your cat is waiting for you by your broom." My mother almost spit out the word, _cat_, for a Ravenclaw must never have a cat.

I hop onto my broom, _the Lightning 6thousand_, and my cat, Nightingale(goes by Night), went to the top of my broom, like always. I put my hands to the front and kicked off the ground, entering the sky. Night let out a meow of pleasure for she loved flying just as much as I. I waited until of my family was in the air with us. "Come on now, off to the train station we go!" My mum hollered flying off with us following her. She had my little brother on the back of her broom. My older sister, Silena, and my older brother, Chase, where on their brooms with their owls and trunks at the back of their brooms. Next year I'd be carrying mine myself but in your first year our dad always takes it.

Silena had blonde hair and blue eyes. A bit different from the average Ravenclaw but was the smartest person in her house, Ravenclaw, no question about it. Chase had silky brown hair and green eyes. Looking more like a Griffindor than a Ravenclaw but he was the smartest boy in the Ravenclaw house. Toby had brown eyes and black hair, little more like a Ravenclaw. I, however, looked exactly like the founder of Ravenclaw without flaw. My mother couldn't be prouder. Of course, my actions were not like her. Once I got a B- and I was grounded for 3 months and was to study with all the spare time I had. In those 3 mouths I played a _lot_ of sports. Also I'm really a fan of studying, or reading. The random novel is fine but I'd rather be outside, in the wild, playing games or playing Quittich which is _very _un-Ravenclaw-like

Toby, my little brother, was too young to go to go Hogwarts, at only 8 and I, turning 11 in April, was going to my first year. Everyone knew, well expected, that I'd go to Ravenclaw like all the Ravenclaws have from Generation to Generation but I secretly hoped I'd be in a different house. Something different would be nice. So would a little freedom from my family.

"When will I get my own broom?" Toby whinned ending my train of thought.

"When your 9, like all the Ravenclaws have." My mother sighed. My mum was the real Ravenclaw. Born into the name unlike my dad. My dad's "maiden" name was Green but when you marry a Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, even a Slytherin, you always had your name changed to whichever clan you married into, no matter what gender you were.

Soon the train station came into view and we landed on the sidewalk. I have no idea what the muggles saw. Most likely a family on bikes or something.

I took my luggage from my father while Night climbed onto my shoulder while my mum looked at her in pure disgust. She hated that thing more than anyone. I on the other hand loved it to death which was a reason why it was still around. I also got her barely a month ago in Diagon Alley. Also my father had a soft spot for cats so when I said I wanted one instead of an owl he somehow persuade my mum to get me Night. Two other reasons why she still lives with us to this day. Night's just a small, fluffy, black and very, very loveable kitten in my option.

I gave my dad my broom and traded it for my luggage. We walked through the doors of the train station to found trolleys for our luggage. I took one for mine and Night made herself comfy in my hood of my coat. We walked on until the station 9 and 8. My brother dashed right into the wall between them and disappeared. My sister was next and I after. I had done this for what seemed like millions of times before but I was little nervous this time. I guess it was because it was my first year.

The wall consumed me and soon I was before the Hogwarts express. "Now remember, only be friends with Ravenclaws and don't mingle with those Slythrin children." My mum tells us before giving us each a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She let go of me as soon as Night gave her a small lick on the hand from my hood. I would've sworn she had said, filthy creature, under her breath. Silena, Chase and I said our good-byes before leaving to the train. "I'll miss you!" she calls as we get on the Hogwarts Express.

As soon as we leave the station Chase went to find his friends. Silena decided to stay with me for a while before she went to go meet her friends, Daisy and Greta, both Ravenclaws. "When you get sorted into Ravenclaw I'll be the one leading the first years around," Silena smiled showing off her prefect badge. "So you can come to me after that or sit with some friends if you've already made them. I can also show you my dorm room if you want and you could show me yours. To sum this all up if you need help come ask me. Okay?" Silena asked. I nodded. "Great! See you around!" Silena dashed off to find her friends.

I walked around as Night began to fall asleep, still in my hood. Soon I came to a carriage with a lonely girl reading a book. She had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes with a pair of thick blue glasses to help them see. I knocked on the door making the girl look up, "Can I sit with you?" I ask. The girl nods an I put my luggage up top and then sit across from her.

"Hi, my name's Holly Potter but every one calls me Cat. What about you?" she asked, putting her book down.

"I'm Zoe, Zoe Ravenclaw." I responded.

"Wait, do you say Ravenclaw?" The girl asked. I nodded, "You shouldn't be here! My family has been in Griffindor for as far as I can remember..."

"It's okay. You're a first year right?" I asked. Cat nodded. "Well, you haven't been sorted yet and neither have I. So, we can still be together." I smiled.

"But usually you go into whatever family your families been in. It's rare not to."

"Well, I believe it to be hogwash. Besides, one train ride won't hurt."

Cat shrugged, "Okay... but don't be getting all best friends forever on me."

"I won't." I smiled.

"Is there room for 2 more?" asked a voice. Cat and I turned our heads to see a boy and girl standing there. Both had pale skin, freckles, and a sweater. One had an F on it while the other had a R on it. They were both were tall(the girl about 3 inches taller), both so skinny they looked bony, both were jeans, a pair of converse(the boy green, the girl crystal blue) and they both had green eyes. The one difference other than their genders(and the color of shoes) was their hair. The boy's was very, very, very, very short and shaggy, the shade of a reddish-brown. The girl had long, straight hair the color of caramel brown.

"Sure is," I smile glad to have more company. The girl sits next to Cat and the boy, a bit uneasy, sits next to me.

The carriage door shuts and the girl turns to us. "I'm Rose Copperwood and this is my twin brother, Felix Copperwood. Who are you?"

"Holly Potter, I go by Cat and this is Zoe Ravenclaw." Cat smiled.

"As in the house. Ravenclaw?" Rose asks, wide-eyed. I nod. "That's amazing!"

"Do think you'll be put in Ravenclaw?" Felix asks.

I shrug, "More than likely, yes."

"Our dad told us about how this year all four of the house families are going to students at Hogwarts this year! Isn't it like the first time decades?" Rose rambles.

I nod, "It is. The others are Lucille, Jorden and Oliver."

"Once again amazing!" Rose adds.

"Are you guys pure-bloods?" Felix asks.

"My dad's a pure-blood and my mum's a half-blood." Cat answered.

" 'The Ravenclaw family never has let a muggle in this family since the begging of time,' " I quote from my mother in a rather high pitch, old fashion voice, "is what my mother always says."

"Really?" Rose asks, "Well our dad's a muggle-born and so's our mum."

"That's something unique. I don't know many people who are born of 2 muggle-borns expect for my sister's friend, Kate Crest. They're only 9 though." Cat remarked.

"My mother," I start, beginning to twist my hair around my finger, "never lets me around muggle-borns or anyone related to one. She says, like she does many things I love, they're horrid," I look up to see that Rose and Felix look a little hurt. "I'm not saying that muggle-borns are bad! In fact I find them very special! It's just my mother's point of view."

"Are all Ravenclaws like that?" Felix asks.

"Well, my grandparents from my mother side are and like, 70%of my cousins expect from my Aunt Willa and the other percent of cousins. We've always seen eye to eye, me and my Aunt Willa. My sister sees it the way I do, just she's too much of coward to be gracious to mugle-borns and half-bloods in my mum's presence. Same with my brother but my mother knows that I see it as, no matter what, everyone, witch and wizard and muggle, must be judged by who they are and not their blood-line." I answer.

A silence fall on us until Night give a soft _mew_ from my hood and pokes her head out to see the new people. "She's so cute!" Cat gasps when seeing her. Night gives another _mew_, this time louder.

"She is too cute!" Rose gasped. "Can I pet her?"

"Sure, come here Night." I smile as she obeys and gets out of my hood and onto my lap. Rose comes over and begins to stretch her ears getting a _purr_ from Night.

"Her name's Night?"

"Her real name's Nightingale but I call her Night." I answer feeling a bit more relaxed.

The trolley comes by and I bought a few gummy wands and Chocolate Frogs as well as Pumpkin Juice in a bottle. "Close the door!" I hiss once everyone as their treats. Rose does and I open the Chocolate Frog case. At once a chocolate frog jumps out and Night begins to chase it all over.

Squeals and laugh erupt from us as Night jumps on Felix's head and end's up messing it up, big time.

Finally, Night gets it after messing up Felix's hair one last time. "That, was awesome." Rose smiles taking a bite out her gummy wand.

"I know! She did that to my older brother's chocolate frog once. My sister and I had had quit the laugh. None the less my mother forbid chocolate frogs in the house. But at times my sister and I do this from time to time late at night when our mother's asleep." I smirk recalling those happy memories between me and sister when we don't have to act like 'Ravenclaws'.

"Well, if I get sorted into Ravenclaw I want to be in your dorm so we can do this almost every night." Rose smiles.

"I'd like that," I smile back. Then something clicks between Rose and I, something my mother would most _defiantly_not like.

Cat looks out the window, "Look! It's Hogwarts!" she squeals. I look out and see the giant castle appear in view. Cat looks at our clothing and sees that we aren't in our Hogwarts attire. "We should get dressed,"

Rose and nod and Felix gets shooed out with his robes so he can dress in the bathroom. Soon we have our Hogwarts robes on and I feel the brand new Ravenclaw badges in my Robe pocket. Another sign of how much people think I'll go in Ravenclaw. I really hope their wrong.

**First Harry Potter fic! Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I update so review, review, review! **

**Smiley faces for everyone:),**

**DREAMcorwMESSENGER(DcM)**


	2. Jordan Slythrin

Chapter 2: Jorden Slytherin

I had met 3 boys on the train ride to Hogwarts. Henry Cuff, Mason Grace and Seth Millson. All of them expect Henry came from a long line of Slythrins, not the family of course. Now Henry came from a long line of Huflepuffs so I was most likely not going to see him again.

Now, us 4 boys we're in our row boats, following the rest of the first years, "I hope we're the same dorm," Mason smiled at me.

"Same," Seth nodded. "Unless you go to a different house," Mason, Seth, Henry and I started laughing like crazy.

"Yes, Seth I will _totally_ not be in Slytherin," I smirked, "When pigs fly."

The rest of our time together was like that. Of course Henry was a lot kinder than Mason and Seth. After all, he came from a long line of Hufflepuffs.

Soon we came to the shores of Hogwarts. We helped ourselves out. Henry tripped, luckily when Mason and Seth's backs were turned. I helped him up like I do most people when no one's looking.

Henry looked at me shook as he did on the train when I helped him before, "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem," I smiled back before we went to join Mason and Seth.

"What took you?" Mason snapped. Not of course but at Henry.

Henry wasn't able to answer when the one who had been leading us, Professor Tinbridge, blew her silver whistle loud and clear and everyone was silent. "Follow me first years." Professor Tinbridge called leading us through the giant front doors of Hogwarts. A tall, buff man with blue eyes that dazzled with cheer, helped keep the door open. He gave me a cheerful smile and I smiled back but wiped it away fast. _Slythrins don't smile! _my father's words rang through my head.

Soon we came to a stair case and a middle aged lady, most likely 34, wearing a tall black witch hat, green robes and a black dress came before us. "This is Professor McGonagall. She will be helping with the rest of the way." Professor Tinbridge smiled before giving Professor McGonagall a encouraging nod and leaving.

Professor McGonagall looked a little nervous but continued on, facing us, "Hello first years and welcome to Hogwarts!" the lady smiled her dark brown hair falling mid-way down her back and voice echoing through the cavern. "As Professor Tinbridge said I am Professor McGonagall and I will be leading you the rest of the way. I'll be taking you a room where we'll wait until Headmistress Rosenbrier gives us the signal so you can proceed to the Great Hall and get sorted."

She made sure we had listened to it all before gesturing us to follow her and we did. We went down a few halls before she came to a large ebony door. She opened and all of us first years went on in.

A flash speed over our heads and lite the light bulbs above us. "Now we wait." Professor McGonagall smiled.

All of us first years just stood there, silent making Professor McGonagall smile in amusement, "You can talk," she almost laughed with a bit of cheer in her voice, "but you must be silent when ask for attention," that last one was stern and all of us(I think it was all of us) nodded in return. With a smile of satisfaction the room began to buzz with conversion.

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw," a girl whispered, "or else my mom will kill me."

"Well, be glad you're not a part of the family who inherits the houses," a boy scoffed of whom I knew wasn't Oliver Griffindor. "They have it harder."

The girl nodded, "True, very true. Still, I'd rather not be killed..." the girl's voice trailed off as Seth got my attention.

"You bet! I can't wait to prank everyone I can!" He smiled.

"I can already see some wimps in this crowd," Mason hissed to Seth and I. Seth nodded with a smirk on his face while I nod too.

"Do you speak Parastounge?" Seth asked me. A few people around me stopped talking wanting to listen.

"My older brother and sister can. I'm still learning but I have the basics," I smile.

"That's awesome!" A girl with wavy blonde hair smiles coming to me.

"Hi! I'm Hazel Fangs. You must be Jorden Slytherin, right?" the girl asks.

I nod while Seth answers, "The one and only."

"That's amazing! I was wondering..." The girl started.

"Hey, what house where your parents in?" Mason asks, cutting her off.

Hazel is silent for a while before answering, "My mom's a Griffindor and my dad's a Hufflepuff." she confesses.

"Why do you dare talk to a Slytherin then?" Seth asks his eyes becoming cold.

"Because I'm curious. Duh!" Hazel shoots back.

"That doesn't prove anythi-" Seth started but I cut him off.

"Hey, be nice boys. Maybe she'll be a Slytherin." I smile and then quickly add, "And if not she better beg for mercy."

Seth and Mason smile and that one while Hazel doesn't look a bit scared. "I'll only beg for mercy when you nitwits learn how to really threaten someone." the girl retorts before going off to who-knows-where. Others had stopped listening by this time and I was glad.

"I'll teach her..." Seth started.

"Don't," I order, "we'll get her later." Mason and Seth looked pleased at that and when I look around I notice Henry has moved away from us and joined a bunch of nicer boys who seem to be treated him better then Seth and Mason had been.

I couldn't help feel some relief for him.

"Come on students!" Professor McGonagall called silencing us all, "Single line please and follow me!" she called and opened to door on the other side of the room. We followed in an "orderly" fashion to the great hall.

Four long tables (well five if you count the teachers' table) were lined up. The teachers table was lined up horizontally along the back of the great hall. The other four were lined up vertically in the Great hall, each for each house. The ones on the far left side were Slythrin, the one next to them was Ravenclaw, than Griffindor and finally Hufflepuff.

We walked between Griffindor and Ravenclaw. The head of Slythrin was Professor Slythrin (to me its Aunt Fiona), the head of Hufflepuff was professor Hufflepuff, the head of Griffindor was Professor Griffindor and the head of Ravenclaw was Professor Ravenclaw. Each stood at the end of their houses' table and clearly had some form of hatred toward each other which was true for the house clans. We could _stand_ each other but we all had some form of hatred toward each other. At least, that was until Oliver, Lucille (Lucy), Zoe and I first met when we were 6.

Professor McGonagall stood beside and empty stool with a scroll in hand. Headmistress Rosenbrier came with the sorting hat grabbing me out my thoughts.

Headmistress Rosebriar put the sorting hat on the stool and everyone fell silent. Then the Sorting Hat began to sing its song.

_**One for The mighty**_**_  
_One for The smart_  
_One for The loyal_  
_and One for The trouble_  
_Each has its strengths and flaws_  
_Some have more than others_  
_Rowena Ravenclaw only wants the wisest of the smart_  
_Helga Hufflepuff only wants the truest of heart_  
_Salazar Slythrin only wants purest of blood_  
_Godric Griffindor only wants the bravest of the bold_  
_Which House of Hogwarts will you be sorted into?_  
_That's for me to decide!_  
_Come and place me on your head and we'll find out your place in  
the Houses of Hogwarts.__**

The song left an eerie sensation in the Great Hall but everyone still clapped. As if it was different than the other songs the sorting hat had song. True, they were always different but this one...there was something strange. Then again this was a very strange year.

"ALLIE ANNINGTON!" Professor McGonagall called silencing the room.

A short girl with a blonde ponytail went forward and sat on the stool since Professor McGonagall had it her hands. She placed the sorting hat on Allie's head and about a minute later the sorting hat called, "RAVENCLAW!" the sorting had begun.

A pair of twins, Rose and Felix Copperwood I think, caught my eye when one got sorted into Hufflepuff and the other Griffindor. The looked sad to leave each other but I was even more sad when Henry got sorted into Hufflepuff which meant I could never talk to him again without having to be mean. That girl Hazel Fangs was put in Hufflepuff too. Let's hope I never run into her again.

Mason got put into Slythrin which I knew would happen anyway.

"Oliver Griffindor!" Professor McGonagall called. As Oliver went up the front I just couldn't help thinking, _why do they even put the sorting hat on our heads when everyone already knows what house we'll be put in? _How wrong I was.

It was taking a bit longer than usual. About 3 minutes pasted when the sorting hat called, "SLYTHRIN!" Wait, WHAT!

"Did the sorting hat just say Slythrin?" Seth asked me.

"I think so..." I answered a bit too shocked. More and more whispers and murmurs rose in the Great Hall until the sorting hat had enough of it.

"OLIVER GRIFFINDOR BELNOGS IN SLYTHRIN AND MY WORD IS FINAL! NEXT PLEASE!" The sorting hat yelled.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Oliver and he went over to the Slythrin. At first he seemed shocked too but soon he had a small skip in his step and I could tell he was most likely the happiest person in the world right now because he just got what he, Lucy, Zoe and I had always since were all 6. True freedom from our family and the only way to get that is to be sorted into a different house.

"Una Grounds!" Professor McGonagall called. A very tall first year with hair like night came forward. She came looking shaky and sat on the stool and when the hat was placed upon her head it wasn't a second later that it called Griffindor.

Her eyes widened but she went on to the Griffindor table. The next one was a boy with red hair named Collin Haron. He was placed in Ravenclaw and looked very uneasy when she went to sit at the Ravenclaw table. The next was a girl named Josie and she didn't look all too happy when she placed in Ravenclaw. The next one looked okay with being sorted into Hufflepuff and the other one almost jumped in happiness when he was placed in Hufflepuff.

It went on like for a while and soon Lucy Hufflepuff had the stage.

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled. Once again everyone had the same reaction they did to Oliver being sorted into Slythrin and once again the sorting hat made it clear she was in Ravenclaw and so Lucy went to the Ravenclaw table and I could tell she was light hearted and blissful when she went even though the others in her house weren't. Then again, why would she care what the others thought when she had just gained True Freedom?

"Carter Hunter!" Professor McGonagall called. A skinny boy with messy brown hair went up and was sorted into Griffindor. The next 2 first years were also sorted into Griffindor by their surprise. The next one looked like she could smile forever when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next one was in Slythrin and with a gravity defying smirk we walked over with about as much Slythrin as you could get.

"Do you and I will still be put in Slythrin with Mason?" Seth asks worriedly.

"I know you will for sure Seth," I smile encouragingly.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

I shrug, "Don't know to be honest."

Seth was about to say something when Professor McGonagall called his name.

He went up and sure enough he was sorted into Slythrin and was soon gone to sit next to Mason.

It was a pretty good while until Zoe Ravenclaw was to go get her time to shine.

"Griffindor!" the hat yelled when it placed upon her head. The murmurs were less surprising this time and, unlike Lucy and Oliver, Zoe gladly gave the sorting hat to Professor McGonagall and went to actually go sit next to 2 people who looked glad to see her. I found out that one of them was Rose Copperwood.

"Nick Redwood!" Professor McGonagall called. A tall boy came forward and he was sorted into Griffindor as well.

It went on for another good while until I was finally called.

My palms were a bit sweaty and I was nervous. I really DID NOT want to go back to sit with Mason and Seth.

"Are you like the others boys? Wanting True Freedom?" A voice rang in my head.

_What the heck? _I thought.

"Sorry," The voice said, "it's me, the sorting. Now would you please answer my question, do you want True Freedom like the others?"

_More than anything._ I answer true fully.

"Very well," the voice said, "besides, you have nothing that anything the Slythrins have expect the Parastounge." I give a smile at that and soon I hear the sorting hat yell aloud, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few gasps came from the Slythrin table but I wasn't caring. I gave the hat to Professor McGonagall like Zoe had done and went to the Hufflepuff table.

At first I didn't know if anyone would want me there but when I saw Henry gestor for me to come join him I knew I'd be just fine.

**Sorry this chapter and the wait was so long. I hope you still enjoyed and please, review! Review! Review!**

**J****DcM**


	3. Note from DcM

**Sorry guys. I will no longer be on fanfiction so these stories won't continue. I hope you enjoyed them!**

**Bye!**

**DcM**


End file.
